Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. The trend toward miniaturization of computing hardware, peripherals, as well as sensors, detectors, and image and audio processors, among other technologies, has helped open up a field sometimes referred to as “wearable computing.” In the area of image and visual processing and production, in particular, it has become possible to consider wearable displays that place a graphic display close enough to a wearer's (or user's) eye(s) that the displayed image appears as a normal-sized image, such as might be displayed on a traditional image display device. The relevant technology may be referred to as “near-eye displays.”
Computing devices with near-eye displays may also be referred to as “head-mountable displays,” “head-mounted displays,” “head-mounted devices,” or “head-mountable devices.” A head-mountable or head-mounted device places a graphic display or displays close to one or both eyes of a wearer. To generate the images on a display, a computer processing system may be used. Such displays may occupy a wearer's entire field of view, or only occupy part of wearer's field of view. Further, head-mounted displays may vary in size, taking a smaller form such as a glasses-style display, for example.
Additional improvements are needed to provide for a more compact head-mounted device that can accommodate the needs of a user in a variety of different situations.